Summer Thoughts
by Punyuy
Summary: This content SPOILERS from the season 7 finale. Sheldon and Amy are dealing with the situation of being apart. How do they feel?


Amy

It has been 2 months since he left, I'm trying focusing in work just not to think about him that much. I get why did he left, I was being pushy. I know, but God he didn't have to leave!

He calls me every Monday and Friday, and the only thing that he tells me is that he's doing _well, _he has never said that he misses me, but I know he does. Because if he doesn't miss me, why does he bother calling me?

Penny says that maybe I should call Bert and see what happens, but I don't want to, I hope Sheldon come back, and I will wait for him. She also says that I look depressive, but I don't feel that way, I mean, the crying stopped 2 weeks after he left. That certainly can't be depressive! She's doing her best at trying making me feel better and planning wedding stuff. It's fun going with her and Bernadette shopping or looking for bride dresses… Wow I didn't realize it was already 11 o'clock. I should better get some sleep.

TBBT

Sheldon

It feels good being in this bed again, like when I was 5.

It's 7 o'clock so I get up, take a shower, put on a Flash shirt and go to the kitchen. Since I'm feeling particularly good I'm having Cheerios, I didn't realize that my mom was standing in front of me.

"Good morning" I said

"Hi honey, today we're going to visit Meemaw, we're leaving at 3" My mom said

Yaay! It has been a long time since I visited Meemaw, I wonder how she is. "Great, I'll be ready" Then she poured some milk in a glass and sat with me in the table.

"Your Meemaw wants to talk to you about your girlfriend"

"Why does she want to talk about Amy?"

"She's the one who wants to talk about it, not me, not again, every time I try to talk to you about what happened with that girl you just go and lock yourself in your room"

"Okay" I said, I don't to talk about Amy with my mom because she might not get it, she thinks different, but maybe Meemaw will understand.

TBBT

Sheldon

Exactly at 3:00pm I knock at my mother's room

"Knock, knock, knock Mom"

"Knock, knock, knock Mom"

"Knock, knock, knock Mom"

As she opened the door she started talking "Yes, yes, I know, Could you just let me brush my teeth?" She went to brush her teeth and after 2 minutes she came back from the bathroom "Do not tell me we're late" said grumpily as she took the keys and opened the door

When we arrived I was just about to knock the door when my mom did.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked her

"No, Sorry, It's just that I have to do some other things, you are going to be talking with your Meemaw alone, I'll come to pick you at 8"

"You didn't mentioned that earlier" I told her

"Well, now you know" She said as the door opened, There was my Meemaw, she didn't look as usual, and she looked more… more… old. Anyway I was really happy to see her again.

"Hi" I said as I hugged her

"Hey Shelly, not that strong" She said

"Oh I'm sorry" I said smiling

"Don't be, well, come in" She told me "And see you later Mary" she told my mom.

"Look at you! You're so tall and you're as thin as always, It has been a long time Shelly" She said as she sat up

"I missed you!" I told Meemaw

"I missed you too Shelly" She said

"My mom told me you wanted to talk about Amy" I said kind of shyly

"I thought it was going to be harder making you even mention her and i…" she didn't even finished talking because I stopped her

"Wait, why would you think that, she's my girlfriend" I told her. That was really weird, I mean why could Meemaw think that.

"Your mom told me that you left that little girl because of something, I supposed it was something serious" Meemaw said

"It kind of is" I sighed "I'll tell you, my friend Leonard engaged to Penny 2 months ago, and he told me I should move out, because Penny was moving in… Then Amy asked me to move in with her" I looked to the floor "Look, it's not that I don't want to, it's just that I think it's just to much, I mean it has like 5 months since we started kissing as something normal, and then suddenly she asks me to move in? I needed a break"

"Oum, so you think she was rushing you?" Meemaw asked me

"Well, yes and she is so emotional she may have taken this not so good" I said, now I was worried abot Amy

"I think that girl wasn't _telling _you to move in, she asked you" Meemaw reminded me

I stayed quiet for long time I was thinkg abput what Meemaw just told me, abot Amy, abput Leonard & Penny.

"I have to admit that sometimes I wish her to be with me…" I said

"So you miss her" Meemaw told me

"No, I don't miss people, that's impossible" I told her

"When you arrived you told me that you missed me" Meemaw pointed out

"Okay point" I told her, she made me think that maybe I did miss Amy…


End file.
